halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Mask (Goosebumps)
}} Billy Brown & Dan Angel José Rivera |release=October 28, 1995 |runtime=22 minutes (each part) 44 minutes (total runtime) |available=VHS DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} "The Haunted Mask" is the series premiere episode of YTV's developed-for-television series Goosebumps, produced and aired as the first and second episodes of its first season. The episode is based on the book of the same name by R. L. Stine and is about Carly Beth, a timid girl who buys a Halloween mask that will not come off of her face. It first aired a day early on October 27, 1995 in the U.S. on FOX, where it was viewed by 14.1 million people. In Canada, where the episode was filmed, it aired on YTV. At the time, it had almost 3 million viewers and was YTV's highest rated episode. Kathryn Long, who played Carly Beth, obtained a Gemini Award nomination for "Best Performance in a Children’s or Youth Program or Series". "The Haunted Mask" was released on VHS on March 12, 1996. Billboard ranked the VHS as the 75th bestselling home video of 1996. More than 2.5 million units of the VHS had been sold by August 1996. Synopsis Carly Beth Caldwell (Kathryn Long) is repeatedly scared by two classmates, Chuck Greene (Amos Crawley) and Steve Boswell (George Davis). On Halloween, they fool her into eating a sandwich that contains a worm. In anger, Carly Beth runs home and rips the duck costume her mother (Brenda Bazinet) made for her. She decides to go to a mask shop hoping to find something that will scare Chuck and Steve. In the store, she finds a back room filled with some hideous masks. The store's owner (Colin Fox) refuses to sell any of the masks, so Carly Beth takes one and tosses money to him before leaving. At home, she uses the mask to frighten her brother, Noah (Cody Jones). She has trouble taking the mask off, and when it finally comes off, she and Noah are unsure about how she unintentionally changed her voice. After putting on the mask again, Carly Beth takes a mold of her head that her mother made for her and leaves the house to meet her best friend, Sabrina Mason (Kathryn Short). Carly Beth starts to act differently: she frightens other children, throws candy onto the ground, and destroys Halloween decorations. After scaring Chuck and Steve, she buries the mold of her head. While at Sabrina's house, Carly Beth is shocked to find she is unable to remove the mask as it seems to have become part of her skin. She goes back to the mask shop to find the owner waiting for her. The shop owner tells Carly Beth that the mask is a real face and the only way to remove it is with a "symbol of love." Carly Beth begins to cry out in horror, awakening the other masks who begin to pursue her. Chased by the other masks, she runs to the cemetery and digs up the mold her mother gave her. Carly Beth uses the mold to deter the other masks and is able to remove the mask from her face. She returns home to her mother, tossing the mask near the door. Carly Beth is horrified to see Noah wearing the mask upon his return. Cast External link * * See also *"The Haunted Mask II" Category:Episodes Category:1995 releases Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Goosebumps Category:Award-nominated specials Category:Originally aired on YTV